Korean/Chinese Celebrities Wiki
Introduction In the modern and present day, it is undeniable that South Korean and Chinese dramas are very prominent and well-known around the whole wide world. Korean and Chinese dramas are satisfactory, they can cast you away of reality and bring you to the world of pure fiction and the light and uplifting mood of these dramas really catches the attention of all audiences, anywhere, of any age. Certain Korean and Chinese dramas also has good storyline and exciting twists within them and the actor's pro and excellent natural acting contributes to the drama's good production. It is no wonder why Korean and Chinese dramas are really well-loved and well-known! With the arose of fame of these dramas, Korean and Chinese actors and actresses are also known for their hard work. Not only are they admired for their beauty or physical appearance, but also their talents, acting, and most especially, their good hearts. Now all together, let's love,laugh and overjoy once again as we take one more glance closer to our favorite stars. And if you're too obsessed with your Korean and Chinese idols, then this is just the right page for you. Welcome to the Korean/Chinese Celebrities Wiki! Content Every page of this wiki contains the exact and accurate biographies of your well-loved super stars and each contains their biography which will help you get to know them better, may it be, the life they had before their fame or the present day where they are in the peak of stardom. Featured Star Of The Week Lee Yoo Bi/Lee Yu Bi ''(Hangul:이유비)'' is a 27 year old South-Korean actress who was born on November 22,1990. She began her career in the 2011 sitcom Vampire Idol, then played supporting roles in television dramas The Innocent Man (2012), Gu Family Book (2013), and Pinocchio (2014), as well as the films The Royal Tailor (2014) and Twenty (2015). Lee plays her first leading role in Scholar Who Walks the Night, adapted from the webtoon about a Joseon vampire scholar and a cross-dressing bookseller. In 2017, Lee starred alongside Choi Min-ho in the JTBC web drama Somehow 18. The same year, she was cast in the comedy film Neighbour Cousin. In October 2017, Lee signed with new management agency 935 Entertainment. In 2018, Lee is set to star in the medical slice-of-life drama, A Poem a Day. Featured Drama Series Of The Week The King In Love/The King Is In Love (Hangul:왕은 사랑한다; Korean:Wangeun Saranghanda) is a South-Korean romantic historical drama directed by Kim Sang Hyeop with screenplay by Song Ji Na, Park Chan Kyung and No Sun Jae, based on the novel of the same name by Kim Yi Ryung. It stars Im Si Wan, Im Yoon Ah and Hong Jong Hyun. The pre-produced drama aired on MBC from July 17, 2017 to September 19, 2017 on Mondays and Tuesdays. Sypnosis Set in the Goryeo dynasty, it tells the story of a young and ambitious monarch Won (Im Si Wan) with a desire to conquer, and two people who shape his destiny; childhood friend Wang Rin (Hong Jong Hyun) and a beautiful young woman named San (Im Yoon Ah). These three gets to know each other and became the closest of friends but feelings of affection and love aroses between these three. The young Crown Prince, falls inlove with the young woman San and would do anything to save her. He came to love her more than himself. But on the other hand, is his childhood friend Wang Rin which also fell inlove with San at first sight. Even though he loves her so much, he still hid his affection for her because of his duty to the kingdom doesn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings. But the time came when San realizes her feelings for Rin. Overview Title: The King In Love Local Title/s: Hangul:왕은 사랑한다/Korean: Wangeun Saranghanda Other/International Title/s: The King Is In Love/The King Loves Genre/s:'' Romance/Historical Fiction/Melodrama'' Language: Korean Country Of Origin: South Korea Episodes: 40 regular Average Duration:'' 35 minutes'' Nationwide Airing Time: Mondays/Tuesdays Network:'' Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation/MBC'' Nationwide Release: July 17,2017 - September 29,207 Director: Kim Sang Hyeop Writer: Song Ji Na/Park Chan Kyung/No Sun Jae Category:Browse